


Drabbles from Prompts 4: Prompt Harder

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Arguing, Biting, Blood, Cheating, Children, Come play, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration, Dungeons & Dragons, F/F, Facials, Fist Fights, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Makeup Sex, Marking, Motherhood, Multi, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Display of Affection, Sickfic, Single Parents, Trapped In A Closet, exercise, pushups, roleplaying games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fourth series of short drabbles done from prompts given to me by Tumblr users at my request.<br/>Requester's screenname is presented as the chapter title for each drabble, along with the prompt itself in the notes for each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. inspectorpineapple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soldier and Engie locked in a store room or barn or something as a prank by the other mercs? Also with an optional side order of cuddles :3

“You ain't gettin' out 'til you assholes kiss an' make up!” Scout crowed, leaning against the store room door, shaking with each heavy pound against it as Soldier tried to batter his way outside.

“Have been angry for too long,” Heavy agreed. “Is bad for team, is bad for couple. Stop being baby men and talk.”

Engineer frowned, casting his glare away from Soldier as the taller man collapsed against the door in frustration, turning his back and sliding down to the floor. “You done spendin' yourself out like a toddler havin' a tantrum?”

“Are you done being a know-it-all jerk who thinks he's my commanding officer or my father, and not my boyfriend?” Soldier shot back, dragging himself back to his feet in a huff.

Engineer sighed, hearing Heavy huff outside at their bickering. He was right. They'd been fighting for a week, and it wasn't doing anyone any good. Maybe it was time to extend the olive branch. “I ain't tryin' to be anythin' I'm not, Solly. I just worry about your damn fool self. And I love you.”

Soldier smiled a little at that. It had been too long since he'd heard those words. “You yell, though.”

“You yell all the time, ain't no harm.”

“I yell all the time. You don't. You only yell when you're pissed.”

“I'm sorry, Sol. I won't yell anymore. Not unless I talked to you first, and it ain't gettin' through that helmet of yours, okay?”

Strong arms were around Engineer before he knew it, a chuckling mumble of, “C'mere, Sweetheart,” to accompany them. Relaxing into his lover's embrace, the shorter man sighed. Being with Soldier was difficult sometimes, infuriating others, but he was so worth it.

“Well, we got some alone time together. Wanna make 'em think we're still fighting?” Soldier teased with a grin. “Maybe make me do some screaming?”

So worth it.


	2. anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Scout x Fem!Engineer, a mom away from home

“So that's your little girl?” Scout asked, looking intently at the photograph Engineer had presented her. The child in the photo couldn't have been older than five, with blonde hair and light blue eyes just like her mother, worn back in a pair of pigtails. She smiled broadly, waving to the camera as she clutched Teddy Roosebelt in the crook of her other arm. She was absolutely adorable, and the spitting image of the stout Texan woman who'd brought her into the world alone. “She's beautiful.”

“That she is,” Engineer replied with a proud smile, wrapping an arm around Scout's waist and leaning against her. “Thanks.”

“Jeez, it's gotta be hard, Engie, bein' without 'er so much.”

“Yeah, it is, but I'm workin' to build a life for 'er. I just gotta keep rememberin' that. All this war is money in the bank for 'er, so she'll never have to scrimp and save like I did after I left John.”

“I don't get it, though. Ain't your family loaded?”

“And all the boys get their share, but the Conagher girl who leaves 'er husband to be a single mother rather 'n put up with 'is cheatin' don't get much consideration, Darlin'. Particularly when she starts showin' up 'round town with a pretty young filly on 'er arm.”

“Engie, jeez, I--”

“You ain't got nothin' to be sorry about, Darlin'. Furlough's in a week, and I'm headin' home to see my baby. She'll be so excited to see her mom, as well as the lovely lady her mom's smitten with and been writin' to her about so much.

“You mean--”

“Yup.”


	3. anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, forgot the prompt! The attack team are most active in the morning, and we see them as they open their dorm doors to going their separate ways to do their own things. Pyro cooks, Solly does his drills, and Scout..?

“Thanks, babe,” Scout mumbled around a mouthful of sausage, his eyes not leaving Soldier as the older man continued his pushups, the muscles in his arms, shoulders, chest, back, and sides rippling and clenching as he moved, much to the runner's entertainment. “The others dunno what they're missin'.”

Pyro nodded, lifting his mask to shovel some hash into his mouth, swallowing before replying. “Best view in the Badlands.”

“You're tellin' me! So you wanna go give 'im a hard time an' start spankin' him while he goes like yesterday? Or should we wait 'til 'e hits the showers before we play with 'im?”

“I dunno, I mean, the sex was great after we pissed him off, but the lecture afterwards wasn't too sexy. Plus, I'm still having trouble walking today,” Pyro mused, ruffling his gloved hand through the hair at the base of Scout's skull before going back to his meal.

“Yeah, yeah. Good point. But, man, it's kinda worth it. I'mma go get his ridin' crop.”

“You're just askin' for it.”  
  
“Yeah, that's kinda the idea.”


	4. anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stubborn sick!sniper with Engineer fussing over them?

“When was the last time you ate anythin'?” Engineer asked flatly, standing beside his bed, where Sniper lay, curled up like a burrito in his blankets and moaning in the agony of a man whose entire head felt swollen with mucus.

“The last time I could taste anything,” came Sniper's stuffy-nosed reply from beneath the covers.

“You gotta eat, Stretch. 'Else you're never gonna heal.”

“It's a bloody miracle I make it to and from the loo.”

Rolling his eyes, Engineer laid a hand on the sniffling assassin's shoulder, feeling him tremble and shiver beneath many layers of fabric. “Starvin' ain't a way to get rid of a cold. You can't get it yourself, you gotta tell me. Look, I'm gonna go get you somethin' hot to eat, and some bread to keep it down. You need more tea?”

Sniper hesitated. He hated being doted on. “...yes.” His pout was audible.

“Alright. Hot tea, honey and lemon, and a big heapin' bowl of chili with bread. Comin' right up!” Engineer recited as he walked off, leaving the door to his quarters ajar.

“Chili? You want me to eat your chili?” Sniper gaped, looking out from under the blankets to find the room empty. “YOU'RE TRYING TO BLOODY KILL ME!” he called after, memories of the last time the Texan's extra-spicy recipe had seared its way down his throat.

This was it.

He was going to die.


	5. ko-lithe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support sandwich being sexy lil shits n teasting the rest of the team in the rec room

“Wunderbar,” Medic gasped, arching as Spy and Sniper assaulted opposing sides of his neck, cradled between the two men as they lay in a pile on the rec room couch. Bites and marks covered the doctor's neck, running from just below his jaw to just inside his collar, his lovers chuckling and pawing at him as they drove into into a panting, whimpering tizzy.

Much of the rest of the team made an effort to ignore the three, who had been cuddling innocently as watched television, only to be sparked into a fit of teasing by an errant joke of Medic's being challenged by Spy, and all hell breaking loose as the rogue sought to gain the upper hand on conversation with action rather than words.

Engineer busied himself with the notebook he was scribbling calculation on. Demoman read up on his cryptoanthropology. Scout tried desperately to watch the television and not the writhing trio on the couch.

Finally, it was Heavy who dropped the large book he was reading and looked to their team's support staff with a dour frown. “Is this not thing that can be done in private? Is one thing to hold lovers. Is another to have foreplay.”

Medic shrank, bright red, followed by Sniper, both men cowed by their teammate's aggravation. It was Spy who simply pitched up onto his knees, presenting his clothed bottom to the giant, and waved it in the air as he resumed biting at Medic and drawing forth whimpers from the trapped doctor, careless for Heavy's comfort and protests.


	6. anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Oktoberfest with a protective!Heavy?

Heavy craned his head to one side, his neck cracking with a small series of loud pops. Looking down at the mess he'd created, he grinned, shaking his hands out to try and wick some of the blood away. He'd warned the stupid BLU Soldier not to touch his doktor, but he hadn't listened. Sascha would kill tiny baby men easily, but his doktor was his. And it was only right that he kill him with his bare hands.

“Schatz, are you--” Medic ventured, laying a hand on the giant's shoulder.

Heavy whirled around, throwing his arms around the smaller man, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Doktor, you have healed now, da?”

“J-ja.”

“Then come!” Heavy cried, picking Sascha back up and bringing her to bear. “Let us go kill rest of coward BLU team!

Medic watched as Heavy charged off, smiling. He shook his head and shifted the power of his medigun back on, homing the beam onto the giant. His handsome lover certainly made close-combat less of a concern.


	7. moofrog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a dire need for bottom!Sniper being DP'd in the Hot Rods ship! :D While in his van, so it's rocking the entire thing and fogging up his windows. (Perhaps taking place during the camping trip we discussed? :3 )

Sniper's eyes squeezed shut, his jaw falling slack as Pyro rutted into him, filling him tight as he drove in over and over in time with Engineer, their cocks sliding against one another as they penetrated him together. Lying atop the smaller of his lovers, he felt strong arms holding him, restraining him, keeping him in place as he writhed near-bonelessly between their bodies in the small over-cab bed of his camper van.

The lovely view of the nearby lake was entirely obscured, the windows fogged over completely in the heat and humidity of three bodies locked in congress, rocking to and fro as it sat deep in the woods.

“You love it, don't you?” Engineer whispered into Sniper's ear as he went quiet, his mouth open in a silent scream, his breath no longer coming.

Sniper gasped for air, whimpering as Pyro sped up to a punishing pace. It was amazing, so perfect. Pyro and Engineer took their pleasure of him, using his body for their own amusement, stretching and filling him to fulfil their wants, their frottage within him. Those strong arms holding him, the delicious ache of both men inside him, controlling him, it made him weak, it made him shudder, it drove him over the edge. Sniper's cry was barely a whine, spilling his seed between himself and Pyro, falling completely limp for his lovers to truly use, and him to exult.


	8. tf2awyeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard a little rumor that prompts are happening! Maybe... maybe Moo/Scrunchy's hsau kids playing Dungeons and Dragons?

Merasmus sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “The prince regards you skeptically, unsure as to how to proceed.”

“So, what, he's not impressed?” Blaze asked, amused.

“A shirtless tiefling would be more of an annoyance than--”  
“What's flirting, anyway?” Sniper asked. “Diplomacy? Bluff? A straight charisma check?”

Engineer snorted. “Nothin' straight about this charisma check.”

“If I can't impress him, I'm gonna seduce him, what do I roll, Merasmus?”

“You're seriously trying to seduce the prince?”

“You said he was handsome, right? And he's wealthy? He sounds just my type,” Blaze chuckled, picking up his d20.

His forehead sinking to the table, barely missing the point of a d4, Merasmus grumbled, knocking over a few miniatures as he went. “Fine. Whatever. Roll it. I defend with sense motive.”

“Ooh, come on low wisdom score!”


	9. wienermeister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE YOU STILL DOING DRABBLES CAN I ASK FOR HEAVY/MEDIC/SCOUT DOING uhhh... Something cute like post-coital cuddling?

Heavy smiled, huge arms wrapped tightly around the bodies on either side of him. Broad hands pet gently at Medic and Scout's backs, hazarding down to squeeze gently at their butts intermittently, and earning dreamy sighs from both men, their heads resting on his chest.

Scout nuzzled into the fur of Heavy's chest, one leg wrapped around Heavy's, his arm stretched over to hold Medic, whose own arm reached over to pet through his soft hair. The doctor smiled, mouthing kisses to his youngest lover between pressing actual kisses to the giant between them.

“Is beautiful thing,” Heavy murmured, his words rumbling through the men clinging so tightly to him. “To find two men, two perfect men, to love and make love to.”

“I dunno,” Scout countered, much to his lovers' confusion. “We make love, an' it's great. But I dunno if what we just did can really be called makin' love.”

“What would you have us call it?” Medic asked, eyebrow lifted.

“Considering how much dried come is on my face an' ass right now, I'd call what we just did fuckin'.”


End file.
